impendiafandomcom-20200214-history
Wilmalgeanism
From 'wil' (bloom) and 'malge' (self-awareness), Wilmalgeanism is a set of Impendian practices which were once organized into tribal religions but now largely presented as a pseudoscience. Practitioners of Wilmalgeanism uphold the importance of which blooms are present in determining the overall temperament, personality, and future fortunes of any Impendians or Impendia-born colonists. This in stark contrast to Xolhengianism, which stresses the importance of the positions of the moons, Xollum, and stars, and the light and darkness from these celestial objects, in making predictions and determining the start and end of celebrations. Mainstream Impendian culture, at least that of the cloud-borne colonies, has almost always favored the colorful pseudoscience ('bloomology') of Wilmalgeanism over what is perceived by most colonists to be the drab and somber prophecies of Xolhengianism. Bloomological Signs Udiswil Symbol: The Rainbird Color: Electric Blue Temperament: Quick-tempered, fast to judgment, fast to results, good under pressure--these are the best athletes and performance artists Udisliw Symbol: The Thousand-year Structus Color: Canary Temperament: Easy-going, relaxed, takes life in stride, those who identify as Udisliw are most often travelers, recorders, and nature-lovers, have simple jobs that take them far physically in life Praxwil Symbol: The Harvestwasp Color: Lavender Temperament: Hard-working, patient, dedicated and focused on task, usually those born during this time are the builders and shapers, farmers, and mathematicians Praxliw Symbol: The Dancer Color: Orange Temperament: Festive, wild, celebratory and full of energy... free-spirits are born during the Praxliw Nuwil Symbol: The Flailtail Color: Yellow Temperament: Balanced in everything, rational, and slightly optimistic... they make great scientists Nuliw Symbol: The Balancebeetle Color: Gold Temperament: Also balanced and rational, but slightly pessimistic... Nuliws will often have heated debates with Nuwils and may have a career in politics or criminal justice Ufliwil Symbol: The Long-eared Thrasher Color: Red Temperament: Passionate, outspoken, strong and bright... passionate leaders of all kinds are born during this bloom, and leadership can come from unexpected places during this bloom Ufwiliw Symbol: The Saviorlizard Color: Purple Temperament: Loyal, brave, selflessly giving to others--these individuals are born to the service of others, seen as noble and equally good leaders, if not moreso Neeswil Symbol: The Virgin Color: White Temperament: Pure, innocent, new to things but open... Neeswils have had a slow start but can be quite passionate in their own way, making up for lost time and in wonder at the things they learn, they are filled with compassion for those less fortunate. Always students of whatever they desire to know Neesliw Symbol: The Vegitative Color: Pink Temperament: Quiet, meditative, reflective and open... like Neeswils, they are open, but less so to external influences and much moreso to internal ones. They know themselves the most, and through this they get to know others in a deep way, and make great philosophers and writers Tixwil Symbol: The Flauntilus Color: Sky blue Temperament: Humorous, energetic, engaging and fun-loving... those born during Tixwil are prone to jokes and laughter, playing games, and putting on a show. They are often the best comedy performers, entertainers, and animators Tixliw Symbol: The Tixdog Color: Brown Temperament: Tricky, cunning, resourceful, yet unpredictable... although also full of laughter and a love of games, these individuals like to twist fun and jokes into more intellectual exercises, and a love of mystery. They can end up as great performance artists also, entertainers, and writers